serendipity
by Hikari Chrysant
Summary: Setelah titik tertentu, hidup Kageyama hanya terdiri dari sekelebat oranye, suara bernada tinggi, dan Hinata./Di mana Kageyama Tobio mencari arti seorang partner yang sesungguhnya./KageHina. Requested by Spring.


Happy super early birthday, Hinata. :))

* * *

 **serendipity**

 **Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shouyou**

 **Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi**

 **.::.**

 **Tulisan ini didedikasikan untuk menyambut ultah Hinata, dan juga untuk Spring yang telah merikues.**

 **Terdapat lebih banyak paragraf dibanding dialog, dan sangat memungkinkan terdapat inakurasi dan atau typo.**

 **Hubungan Kageyama dan Hinata dapat diinterpretasikan sebagai hubungan pertemanan, romantis, maupun platonis.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Bagi Kageyama Tobio yang selama ini menyendiri, konsep dari hubungan partner adalah sesuatu yang asing.

Menurut kamus—Kageyama mempelajarinya demi sebuah rintangan angker berupa tes akhir semester—partner adalah orang dari dua pihak berbeda yang bekerja sama karena saling membutuhkan atau melengkapi dalam suatu kegiatan tertentu.

Partner juga secara harfiah dapat diartikan sebagai pasangan main, biasanya dalam olahraga, dan sejauh ini, definisi simpel ini terdengar paling benar untuk Kageyama.

Tak pernah Kageyama menganggap partner bermain volinya sebagai lebih dari rekan belaka. Jangankan menjadi rekan kasual, dirinya bahkan hampir menyerah untuk sekadar berpura-pura menjadi teman satu tim yang baik. Hampir setiap orang dari Kitagawa Daiichi akan mendesiskan " _Ou-sama_ " dengan benci bila harus bekerja sama dengannya.

Dan ya, jangan menyalahkan dirinya, tapi Kageyama sulit mempercayai bahwa pertemanan di luar lapangan dapat eksis. Setidaknya Karasuno membuktikan bahwa asumsi itu salah.

Di Karasuno, partner tidak hanya menghabiskan waktu bersama di atas lapangan, memadukan langkah dan gerak dan teknik, tetapi juga berarti berjalan beriringan menuju toko milik sang _coach_ untuk membeli bakpao daging bersama satu tim.

Di Karasuno, partner adalah permata lazuardi langka paling indah yang pernah Kageyama temukan.

Namanya Hinata Shouyou.

Bertubuh sedikit terlalu pendek untuk seorang pemain voli, tetapi atletis dan fleksibel. Tidak terlalu kurus dan tidak pula kegemukan otot. Kecil, lincah, tak bisa diam, dan super berisik. Hobi bergerak ke sana kemari seperti kutu loncat, dan selalu muncul dengan senyuman bodoh yang terlalu terang. Warna rambutnya yang mencolok tidak membantu.

Dia orang terbodoh yang pernah Kageyama temui. Dan tentu, Kageyama tak ragu memberinya julukan 'Bego' sesaat setelah mereka bertemu.

Namun bila bukan karena kebodohan Hinata, barangkali Kageyama masih berlutut di bawah beban masif dari mahkota dan jubah rajanya. Barangkali Kageyama tak menemukan bahwa voli bisa dua kali lipat lebih menyenangkan.

Apakah Kageyama yang menemukan Hinata, atau Hinata yang menemukan Kageyama, dia tak tahu.

Hubungan mereka tak bermula dengan halus. Detik pertama Kageyama mengenal Hinata, dia memutuskan bahwa bocah pendek berambut terang itu terlalu menyebalkan. Seperti alergi yang mengundang gatal, kehadiran Hinata selalu membuat otot wajah Kageyama berkedut tidak suka. Si bodoh itu bertendensi cerewet—berbicara tanpa henti dengan suara bernada tinggi yang keras dan cepat. Ada aura optimisme tertentu di sekitarnya meski pada nyatanya kemampuannya luar biasa buruk. Namun dia tak juga berhenti mendeklarasi bagaimana dia akan mengalahkan semua musuhnya, bagaimana dia bisa melompat dengan tubuh pendeknya, bagaimana dia akan jadi yang mengalahkan Kageyama, dan—pokoknya, _dia menyebalkan_.

Kemudian, tepat setelah memasuki Karasuno, teror lama Kageyama datang. Menelusup ke dalam mimpi seperti kabut tipis dan menanam ketakutan di jiwa. Memutar ingatan buruk lagi dan lagi dan lagi. Setiap malam usai kelopak matanya terpejam, dia akan menemukan dirinya berada di atas lapangan voli yang terasa terlalu sepi, terlalu dingin dan mencekam. Dia akan memberi sebuah _toss_ di sana, lalu berakhir sendiri, karena saat dia memutar kepala, hanya bunyi pantulan bola yang menemani.

Tak ada yang mau menerima _toss_ -nya. Tak ada siapapun di sana.

Kageyama mengakui, _dia takut setengah mati_.

Dan saat itu juga, Hinata menerobos masuk ke dalam kehidupannya.

Saat Kageyama tersendat, ragu, kedua tangan siap melambung _toss_ tetapi urung karena dia yakin tak akan ada siapapun di sana, Hinata melesat. Mengisi tempat di balik punggung Kageyama yang kosong. Hinata, dengan kepercayaan tulusnya yang bodoh bersedia menerima _toss_ Kageyama, tak peduli apapun yang mereka katakan tentang " _Ou-sama_ " dan _toss_ egoistikalnya. Dia ada di sana untuk Kageyama.

Dan dengan sangat, sangat yakin Hinata meneriakkan, " _Aku di sini!_ "

Dia mengatakannya dengan api menari-nari di balik kedua matanya, seolah itu bukan janji kosong belaka.

Walau sulit mengakuinya, tetapi Hinata berhasil menyapu bersih semua ketakutan dan kesedihan dan kekhawatiran Kageyama.

Sebelum Kageyama menyadarinya, dia telah menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya bersama Hinata. Rutinitasnya menjadi pusaran warna yang melebur. Yang diingatnya hanyalah bermain voli, berlatih bersama Hinata, memakan bakpao daging bersama tim, berlatih lagi bersama Hinata, berbagi kekesalan dan frustrasi sehabis kekalahan bersama Hinata, belajar untuk tes bersama Hinata—

Dan setelah titik tertentu, hidupnya hanya terdiri dari sekelebat oranye, suara bernada tinggi, dan _Hinata_.

Kageyama bahkan terlalu nyaman dengan bagaimana segala sesuatu di antara mereka berjalan untuk memberikan label pada hubungan mereka. Mungkin dia tak peduli, atau tak mengerti. Atau barangkali takut. Interaksi manusia adalah salah satu bidang terburuknya, dan semua ini masih sangat asing.

Walau memang benar mereka adalah partner—semua orang mengenal mereka sebagai _henjin combi_ —butuh waktu sedikit lebih lama hingga realisasi menanamkan diri di dalam benak berselimut penyangkalan. Hingga dia tersadar, terhenyak, saat dirinya melihat sosok mungil di sampingnya, bahwa mereka memiliki hubungan istimewa yang tak bisa didefinisikan dengan kata-kata.

Kageyama dan Hinata. Duo dari Karasuno. Si hitam dan si oranye yang hampir selalu menempel, berdampingan, terlihat konstan bertengkar tetapi selalu kompak dalam melakukan apapun bahkan di luar voli.

Terkadang, Kageyama heran bagaimana dirinya dan Hinata bisa begitu sinkron. Tepat, seperti dua keping puzzle yang saling menaut erat. Hinata memahami Kageyama lebih dari dirinya sendiri, dan Kageyama memahami Hinata. Hinata tahu kapan Kageyama akan disergap ketakutannya yang lama—tak peduli bila dia menolak mengaku—dan Kageyama tahu kapan Hinata kehilangan semangatnya. Pernah usai sebuah pertandingan, Hinata menyodorinya sebuah _onigiri_ , dan penjelasannya hanyalah, "Aku tahu kau lapar dan memikirkan _onigiri_ terus daritadi. Bakageyama, kalau lapar bilang saja! Tidak usah malu-ma— _ow_!"

(Kageyama berusaha membotaki kepalanya setelah itu.)

Tingkat pemahaman mereka akan satu sama lain terkesan… intim. Kageyama merasa ngeri, sekaligus takjub.

Di atas semua itu, Kageyama lebih dikejutkan oleh kenyataan bahwa hubungan mereka masih terjalin, bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu, setelah mereka telah lama lulus dari Karasuno untuk mengeksplorasi dunia baru.

Detik ini, Kageyama berdiri di atas lapangan voli, pada sebuah gimnasium masif, dikelilingi lusinan kamera dari berbagai stasiun televisi milik banyak negara. Tubuhnya menapak tegap, kulitnya basah oleh keringat, kedua mata dengan atentif bergerak-gerak mengejar datangnya bola.

Pertandingan All Japan Youth melawan Brazil Youth sedang berlangsung. Kali ini, di atas seragam Kageyama terbordir bendera negaranya—tanda kehormatan yang meneriakkan kepada semua pasang mata bahwa dia adalah sosok yang lebih dari pantas untuk bertanding pada kancah dunia sebagai representasi Jepang. Tak ada lagi _setter_ diktator yang egois. Kageyama yang memijak di sana adalah _setter_ luar biasa, terhebat dari yang paling hebat, dan dia memahami arti seorang partner sekarang.

Set terakhir semakin bergulir menuju akhir. Kedua tim berebut angka, mengambil dan diambil. Ketika peluit panjang menandakan sebuah _deuce_ , seluruh penonton menahan napas dengan tegang, menyaksikan momen penentu kemenangan dengan degup keras di dada.

Giliran _serve_ jatuh pada Kageyama. Semua rekannya memberi teriakan motivatif, memberi segala bentuk ketenangan yang ada. Namun Kageyama yang terbiasa pada atmosfer tegang hampir tak terpengaruh.

Alih-alih disergap tremor, Kageyama membiarkan dirinya rileks, memikirkan sewarna oranye, sesuara yang berseru, " _Aku di sini!_ " ketika sosok yang terlalu familier menjejak ke udara untuk menjemput _toss_ Kageyama.

Kepala hitam bergerak mendongak, menatap tepat kepada satu titik di mana warna oranye yang sama berada.

Pada barisan paling depan penonton, di balik pagar yang melintang membatasi, Hinata berdiri—dia tak pernah bisa mendudukkan pantat hiperaktifnya—dengan kegugupan yang terpahat dalam kerutan dahinya. Tak seperti sebelumnya, dia tak berteriak seolah itu adalah akhir hidupnya, dan justru memilih bungkam. Seakan bukan Kageyama yang akan melakukan _serve_ , tapi dirinya, dan jantungnya ikut berdetak tidak karuan bahkan melebihi Kageyama.

Merasa diperhatikan, Hinata mengalih pandang. Membuat cokelat dalam sinar netranya bertemu dengan biru milik Kageyama. Dan dengan itu, segala keresahan menyusut dari kedua matanya yang berbinar, terisap lubang hitam imajiner. Yang ada di dalam sorot resolutif Hinata saat ini hanyalah determinasi absolut.

Kalau Kageyama tak memiliki mental baja, barangkali dia akan sedikit terintimidasi oleh tatapan Hinata. Intensitas di dalam kedua mata cokelat musim gugur itu tak pernah surut oleh waktu, seperti ada api abadi yang membara di balik lensanya.

Kageyama betah berlama-lama menatap Hinata, andai situasi mengizinkannya.

Agaknya, ada sesuatu yang lebih penting yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Dengan sebuah gerutu, Kageyama menggerakkan bibir, berbisik kepada angin untuk membawa pesannya kepada sang pemuda di atas bangku penonton.

"Bego."

Hinata _mengerti_ ucapannya, dan ekspresinya terkontorsi menjadi kilatan sakit hati. Mulutnya membuka kaget dan kedua alisnya menukik tajam, lalu dia berkacak pinggang—pose ikonik Hinata saat dia menggurui dan memarahi Kageyama. Lantaran diberkati dengan wajah cantik, dia tak terlihat mengerikan, dan seringkali justru membuat Kageyama mendengus.

Sebentar kemudian, rengutan itu berubah menjadi cengiran lebar. Hinata mengangkat tangan, menunjukkan tanda V dengan kedua jarinya, dan membalas dengan tawa lepas.

Giliran rahang Kageyama yang melemas, memberi jalan bagi mulutnya untuk membuka seperti orang bodoh. Ada sensasi menggelitik di dalam dadanya. Sebuah kehangatan yang tak asing, yang Kageyama terima dengan tentatif.

 _Partner_ , Kageyama berbisik inaudibel. Hanya dirinya yang dapat mendengar.

Inikah artinya seorang partner?

Meski tak melihat kedua kaki Hinata memijak di sampingnya, Kageyama seperti dapat merasakan kehadirannya dengan begitu jelas. Rasanya seakan Hinata _ada_ , seakan hangat tubuhnya di dekat Kageyama adalah nyata, seakan dia memang bermain bersama Kageyama.

Hanya karena sebuah cengiran bodoh dari Hinata, Kageyama merasa _utuh_.

Aneh, tetapi Hinata selalu dapat merenggut semua keraguan Kageyama semudah mengedipkan mata.

Kageyama teringat pada sebuah memori, ketika Karasuno berlatih tanding melawan Fukurodani, dan bagaimana dirinya yang masih bimbang akan _quick attack_ mereka memikirkan sekelebat niat untuk menahan diri dan mencoba serangan itu setelah mereka lebih siap.

Dan Hinata—seolah kegagalan dan keputusasaan tak pernah membuatnya gentar—merentangkan kedua tangannya, mengepak, dan terbang. Mulutnya terbuka untuk mengeluarkan bebisik yang hampir tak tertangkap telinga, "Kau tidak akan melakukannya?"

Kageyama terdorong oleh perasaan kuat yang baru setelah itu. Sepercik semangat dan sesuatu menyerupai kekesalan—karena ketika Hinata berani mencoba dan melangkah maju, mengapa dirinya tidak?

Lantas, Kageyama menjadi manusia yang sama spontannya dengan Hinata—dia melempar _toss_ -nya, menjajal serangan baru saat itu juga, dan semua pikiran kalkulatifnya yang tertata terlempar begitu saja entah ke mana.

Sebuah selebrasi kemudian, Kageyama menyadari dengan frustrasi.

Hanya butuh sebuah lirikan dari sepasang bola cokelat intens dan " _Kau tidak akan melakukannya?_ " agar segala keraguan Kageyama menyublim tak berbekas.

(Namun Hinata untuk pertama kali memujinya terang-terangan setelah itu, dan Kageyama rasa, semuanya sama sekali tak sia-sia.)

Barangkali Hinata memang penyemangat pribadinya selama ini. Bukan berarti dia mau mengakui secara verbal.

Kageyama menajamkan fokusnya kembali pada pertandingan, pada permukaan kulit bola voli di dalam penjara tangannya, bertekad menyimpan pikiran kecilnya untuk lain waktu.

Sepasang bibirnya bergerak. Kali ini, Kageyama membiarkan sebuah senyuman bodoh terlepas bersama geletar kegirangan yang tak dapat dijelaskan dari mana datangnya.

Kageyama merasa bahwa dirinya tak terkalahkan sekarang.

Peluit yang berbunyi melangsungkan kembali pertandingan. Dan Kageyama menang, lagi dan lagi, demi dirinya dan Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Dengan tubuh lembab yang masih menguar bau keringat, Kageyama berbelok pada ujung koridor menuju pintu keluar dan berhenti di depan sebuah mesin penjual minuman.

Hinata bersandar pada dinding di sebelah mesin bercat merah itu. Tanpa observasi yang menyeluruh, Kageyama dapat dengan mudah melihat getaran-getaran yang dibuat tubuh berbalut jaket itu, seakan dia adalah bom yang akan meledak kapan saja. Sungguh, Hinata menyimpan terlalu banyak stamina di dalam tubuh mungilnya. Terkadang Kageyama takut dia akan benar-benar meledak.

Agaknya, Kageyama tak perlu menunggu lama. Sebab setelah itu Hinata mendongak, mengenali kehadiran Kageyama dengan mudah, dan dia sungguhan _meledak_.

"Kageyamaaaa!"

Senyum Hinata merekah dengan cepat dan lebar. _Terang_. Kedua kaki lincahnya bergerak, membawanya melesat menuju Kageyama dengan kedua tangan menghambur ke udara, dan dengan wajah yang sedikit terlalu serius, dia mengayun-ayunkan kedua tangannya yang masih terangkat.

Tentu saja. _High-five._

Kageyama menangkap maksudnya dan buru-buru mengangkat tangannya sendiri. Bunyi tepukan keras meresonansi, hasil dari tamparan kedua telapak Hinata pada telapak Kageyama. Dan, sialan, kulitnya luar biasa perih.

Kageyama memelototi kepala Hinata, berharap bisa menggundulinya. "Tidak usah keras-keras, bo—"

"Uwaaaah, kau menang! Kalian menang! Kau berhasil, Kageyama!" Hinata melompat-lompat seperti tupai, tak mempedulikan delikan kesal Kageyama—dia terlalu terbiasa untuk merasa takut. "Tadi itu hebat sekali! _Killer serve_ -mu _guwaaaah_ sekali dan mengerikan seperti biasa, lalu bolanya _fwuuush_ dan melesat ke lapangan lawan, tapi si libero bisa menerimanya dan—Dan! Saat kau memberi _toss_ ke _ace_ —"

Serius, Kageyama hampir meragukan bahwa Hinata sedang berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang.

Memilih untuk mengabaikan isu insignifikan itu, Kageyama memutar mata. "Bodoh, kau harus bernapas."

Sampai sekarang, Kageyama heran bagaimana Hinata bisa berbicara secepat itu tanpa membuat dirinya sendiri tersedak.

"—Ah." Hinata menghentikan dirinya, mendadak bungkam dengan rona merah tipis di atas pipi. Astaga, seorang Hinata tersipu. Kageyama hampir percaya bahwa ada yang salah dengan penglihatannya. "Uh, kau benar. Oh, dan… selamat! Aku tidak bohong. Kau sangat hebat, Kageyama." Senyumannya berubah canggung, tetapi tak kehilangan ketulusannya, dan dia menautkan kedua tangannya di balik punggung. "Jadi? Mau hadiah apa?"

Tak ada satu detik kemudian, Kageyama menyahut, "Kari. Dengan telur rebus. Bawa ke apartemenku nanti malam."

"Kau langsung meminta hadiahmu!?"

Kageyama mengedikkan bahu. "Kau yang menawarkan."

Bibir Hinata mengerucut lucu. "Haruskah aku meracuni karimu?"

Mereka berdiri sedikit lebih lama di sana untuk sekadar mengobrol, mendiskusikan pertandingan yang baru saja berlangsung, dan Kageyama mau tak mau menyadari bagaimana Hinata jauh lebih terbuka dan mudah saat memujinya.

Mungkin gengsi seorang remaja yang pernah mereka miliki dulu telah menghilang. Kageyama tak menyadari betapa waktu berjalan demikian cepat.

Sebentar kemudian, Kageyama undur diri sebelum rekan setim mencarinya, atau lebih parah, naik bus mendahuluinya dan meninggalkannya di sini sendiri. Anehnya, Kageyama menemukan bahwa perpisahan sementaranya dengan Hinata sedikit membuatnya kecewa.

Pikiran memalukan tersebut ditampik dengan janji bahwa Hinata akan datang membawa masakannya—yang Kageyama rasa _sangat tidak buruk_ —untuk makan malam. Mereka akan bertemu lagi dalam beberapa jam, jadi tidak masalah.

(Kageyama membiarkan antisipasi menderumkan ketidaksabaran di dalam dirinya. Sejak kapan ide bertemu dengan Hinata terdengar begini menyenangkan?)

Mereka berpisah—Hinata menuju jalan keluar dan Kageyama untuk bergabung bersama timnya. Namun sebelum mengambil lebih dari tiga langkah, Hinata berhenti dan memutar tubuh, menatap Kageyama dengan turbulensi emosi di dalam kedua matanya.

"Kageyama," ucapnya, dan Kageyama melihat kedua tangannya terkepal. Sekelebat memori sekian tahun silam, di mana Hinata remaja berdiri di atas anak tangga sambil mendeklarasikan janjinya untuk mengalahkan _Ou-sama_ , mengambang kembali di dalam pikiran. "Aku memang bilang bahwa _ace_ Jepang luar biasa menakjubkan tadi…" Hinata menutup mulut, menghirup dalam-dalam, lalu mengangkat dagu dengan percaya diri. "Tapi sebentar lagi, aku akan merebut posisinya."

 _Sebentar lagi, aku akan bermain bersamamu._

Kageyama membiarkan sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Dia menutupinya—walau gagal—dengan sebuah dengusan.

"Kalau begitu jangan lama-lama."

Bila memungkinkan, pandangan Hinata mengeras, dan bibirnya ikut tertarik ke dalam seringai lebar. "Tidak akan."

 _Tidak akan_ , Kageyama menyetujui. Karena dia tahu Hinata tidak akan pernah berhenti berlari, tidak akan pernah berhenti mengejarnya sebelum dia berdiri di samping Kageyama dan mengalahkannya, sebagaimana dia berjanji pada hari di mana keduanya pertama kali bertemu.

Karena Hinata adalah partnernya, dan dia tak akan membiarkan Kageyama sendiri terlalu lama.

* * *

 **Word count: 2,385 words**

* * *

 **Niatnya, ini akan jadi drabble dengan word count kurang lebih seribu. Nyatanya ketambahan 1k lagi. Saya emang susah kalau disuruh ngerem hahaha…**

 **Btw, saya kurang tahu menahu tentang turnamen olahraga, jadi apabila ada beberapa hal yang salah, silakan dikoreksi. ^^**

 **Di sini, Kageyama berumur sekitar 18-19. Dia masih kuliah, tapi ceritanya sudah diambil oleh tim Jepang untuk ikut Youth Tournament. Sayang sekali dia belum diambil secara resmi jadi pacar Hinata. /yha**

 **Beneran sih, dalam penulisan ini, saya selalu tergoda menambahkan bumbu romens di antara KageHina, tapi akhirnya saya hapus. Karena, entah kenapa, kalau ada romensnya justru bumbu aestetiknya kurang terasa…**

 **Anyway, enough rambling! Semoga pembaca yang menjumpai fik ini bisa menikmatinya.**

 **See you again!**


End file.
